AshJade onhiatus
by dovewing
Summary: DO NOT READ IT! it is soooooo terrible and im tired of bad input on it!


page 1 Chapter 1:Betrayal Jade

Jacob had told her time and time again that Ricky was all wrong for her,and he and been right. Being her best friend,he usually was. Jade had liked Ricky for a long time,so when Ricky had asked her out she had thought her heart would fly away. But that was a week ago,and now she hated him for what he'd done to her. Jade was crying hard. Ring Ring!Jade glanced at her cell phone,tears streaming down her face. Jacob was calling. He'd obviously heard about Ricky. To her own surprise she answered the phone. "Hey,I heard about Ricky. He is a real head case idiot for leaving you. I hope you're okay Jade. Why don't you come over to my house?You know our parents are real close so why don't you spend the night? I called your mom and she's okay with it. We could finish our story?"Jacob was a good friend,sincere and she knew he meant it. "Okay Jacob."her words were shaky and hoarse but she always forgot her troubles and felt safer around Jacob. It had always been this way. Ever since they had met,when she had been had been crying then Jacob came and talked to her. Just talked. They had been friends ever since. Jacob was a year older but she had skipped a grade. Boop Boop Boop. The phone line had disconnected,which meant she had missed Jacob's response.

Jacob's blue eyes were trained on her as she finished telling him her ideas on how to end their story. Mrs. Carter had given her journalism class the task to provoke their imagination,giving them needed tools if they wanted to continue the class. Jade had partnered with Jacob immediately,as they were a good team. It was almost midnight and Jade thirsty. Jacob had fallen asleep,snoring gently,against his bedpost. She got up and tiptoed downstairs to the fridge. She snagged a water bottle and tiptoed out the screen door. She slipped on a puddle [it had rained a lot lately] and fell into a boy's arms. She looked up an saw an ash-blonde staring at her."Sorry!"she gasped, startled."Just get off me!"He said rudely,pushing her off him. But he had made a mistake. The contact zapped them both,and they jerked back. Jade dropped the water bottle as she slipped again. Her head hit concrete and she was knocked unconscious.

When Jade woke up she was in the hospital. The ash-blonde was sitting in a chair next to her bed."Mmmmm."she groaned."My head hearts."she whined. He looked up and said"It should. You hit your head hard when you fell. My name's Ash Harmon.".She was very confused. Her head really hurt,and she was having trouble remembering her name to tell Ash. The doctor came in and said "Ah,Jade Carter,our own Jake Carter's Daughter. Let's have a look at your head. Are you having trouble remembering ?" He had a booming voice. But Jade was too disoriented [her head was spinning now]too answer. And before Jade knew it,she was out cold.

After 6 long days she was back in school,just in time for Friday. Ash was in every one of her classes. He sat behind her and stared. At her. Jacob didn't like Ash at all. But Jade insisted on talking to him. Ash was usually surrounded by crowds of flustered girls.

Jacob was just glad that Jade wasn't one of them. Jade was glad that as soon as Ash saw her he would break off from the flustered group of teens [and even a few teachers] to walk with her. Unfortunately Jacob would disappear whenever he saw Ash approach.

Ash

Ash liked Jade. A lot. He didn't know why. He just did. Jade was pretty,quiet, thoughtful,nice,and the only girl in school who didn't want him. She would be a challenge. He liked challenges. But he was a Night Person. A vampire,well Lamia. But something about her taunted him. Drew him in. She was just so sweet and thoughtful. He couldn't ever take his mind[or eyes for that matter]off her."Ash!Wake up,you have a guest."his mother's words snapped him out of his trance. Jacob Terri strode into the room,scowling."Don't touch her,Vampire!"He growled angrily. Ash was appalled at how confident this stupid werewolf was."Touchy,but her who?I believe many hers run around our school. Wild too."Ash knew he sounded rambunctious but didn't care. If this fool could be protective then he could be rambunctious,couldn't he?

It was midnight,Saturday and Ash was creeping through the Carter household. He needed to talk to Jade. He finally found her had hand-drawn pictures all over her door. The door was ajar so he slipped in and stopped dead in his tracks. He forced himself to breathe and continued until he was at the bedside. He sat down and shook Jade until she sat up. She began to wipe her eyes but he took her wrists and held them."Jade,it's okay. I have to talk to you." she looked at him,still groggy,but that cleared up immediately."Ash!You jerk!"she cried out,muffled slightly because she was struggling to get out of his grip. Several minutes later Jade quit struggling,as she had not budged his grip at all."What do you want Ash?"she whined in a defeated voice."To tell you something."he felt as surprised at his caring tone as Jade looked."Go ahead. I'll try not to interrupt."Jade still sounded defeated. And then Ash broke one of the laws of the Night World. He told Jade every known detail. He told her the soulmate principal last,finishing it with this"And you're my soulmate."He looked up[he'd been staring at her knees]into her jade green eyes and saw a tear fill her eye. Then she whispered"Oh,Ash."and fell into his arms. He let go of her wrists and put his arms around her. They stayed in that position for a long time. He knew he had won Jade, but felt no glory,just love for the sleeping figure in his arms. Near 3:00 that morning Ash woke Jade."Jade,honey wake up. I'll come back in a couple of hours at an respectable time to pick you up for a movie."he got up and kissed the dazed figure before jumping out her open window.

Jade

Jade was dazed and groggy. She fell back asleep for several hours,when her mother walked in and asked her to pick and shell beans while they were out.


End file.
